Sanity
' ' Sanity is a super advanced army co-created and led by Justin Saltfield and Caleb Rain, and is an upcoming faction of fighters that plans on taking part of the fifth Akuma Senjou war. 'History' Prior to taking part of the Akuma Senjou war, some unknown time, they were a simple group of ten human friends. However, under unknown circumstances, they involved beyond past the point of humans. They were effected by the Akuma Senjou war, since hollows have ran rampant, most of the Shinigami's paid more attention to the war rather than the Human World. This resulted in the deaths of close family and friends of each Sanity member. Angered and enraged, they decided to wage war as well. 'Organization' Sanity army is led by Justin Saltfield and Caleb Rain, and is composed of ten main members who each serve as Lieutenants. Most of the organization and how its composed is unknown. 'Leaders' The leader of the Sanity army is controlled and directed by Justin and Caleb, co-founders of the Sanity group, and later, army. What other jobs leaders possess, is unknown. 'Lieutenants' The secondary leaders, they serve the leaders and some Lieutenants are responsible for certain things. What they do is mainly unknown, but as stated by Caleb, they each serve a special purpose. 'Military Force' Soldiers - The soldiers of Sanity are humans who are modified with advanced technology. They can see spirits due to replacing their eyes with artificial ones which allows it. They are usually clad in army clothing and armor. They use some modern day weapons such as assault rifles, handguns, grenades, ect, that are capable of damaging spirits, hollows, ect. Ghosts - The soldiers who are incredibly thin and stealthy. They wear armor and plated armor around their pants. These soldiers have been heavily modified to the point they don't seem to remember their identity. According to Justin, there are thousands of soldiers who gladly undergo this procedure for revenge, and are caged up underground. Justin states they have no need for nutrition, bathroom breaks, or even oxygen, stating they are the perfect immortal soldiers. The soldiers themselves have had their arms from the elbow down, replaced with blades, the same for their feet which have been rearranged in order to give it a feral-like suite. They have multiple nails impaled into their head and are bold, a result of stress and multiple scalping. Their skin is dark grey and their facial features seems to be almost skull-like. They are meant for stealth although they are more than capable of direct battle. Giants - Are another result of extensive modification. It is a biological fusing of three soldiers into one giant one. The creatures have inhumane strength and can knock Gillians over and clash with Wicked One's. They are unstable however, the giant ball that should be their hands is actually filled with organs and the head of each soldier on either hand. If the gauntlet breaks, the Giant can potentially bleed out or bleed out its organs. The creature also lacks eyes and uses echolocation, hence its constant roaring. 'Head Quarters' Sanity's home base, Revolution Realm, resides in a place where eveything is pure, a place where no pain and suffering occurs, a land of pure joy. The "base" is a advanced city created in a special realm with special material and resources. Whenever soldiers or Lieutenants are not working, they are usually at home and wandering the Royal city. "The Seat", capital of the city, is where Justin and Caleb live in, as well as serve as a base. It is a giant floating city that glows light blue. The Seat is inhabited only by the Leaders and royal soldiers. The Seat can only be entered by Leaders, royal soldiers, Lieutenants, and occasionally, new recruits who are gonna become royal soldiers or Lieutenants. The grounded city, Throat Claw, is where all the soldiers reside. The underground "city" stores all of the Ghost's in cages all stacked up into a "city." 'Notable Members 'Technology' Artificial Eyes - For spiritually unaware Humans, their eyes have been replaced with artificial eyes that allows those to see spirits and such. The eye glows almost constantly. Body supression - Due to Humans being crushed under intense spiritual pressure, these nanobots take control of every cell and increase its strength to inhumane levels, allowing any one using it to survive the pressure of being in the deepest part of the ocean, and even the spiritual pressure of a Captain-Commander. Advanced Armor - Used by all Sanity soldiers. It is a armor that is able to withstand multiple blows from Zanpakuto, Kido, Ginto, ect. The Giants use a variant of this as well. Spiritual Weapons - Weapons used by Sanity members. Either from ranged to melee, the weapons used by Sanity is specially made by leaders that allows it to harm spirits. Weapons range from guns to knives to large bulky gauntlets. World Rapture - Is a machine that can rip through the fabric of space and dimensions, in order to reach a world. This is used to enter places such as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Battle Gear - Each Soldier of the Sanity army haves a special type of shoes that allows them to jump incredible high and stand in air. They also have rockets in their shoes, so they can fly as well. 'Trivia' *The Sanity organization uses a modern English motif. *I own ev--I mean, I own no images used here. Nothing. Nada. 'Behind The Scene' I created the Sanity army because I felt like we needed a faction with a modern English motif but Kubo never did that ;n; Originally, I planned on making the Sanity army, a army of Sinners from hell and Angels from somewhere, but scraped the idea, because Humans are getting so little love in this series.